Angle's Style
by RainbowShelby
Summary: just i story i wrote about A.j. styles and the Foster daughter of kurt angle. i wrote it before the whole MEM and Frontline stuff. it's good i promise. i'm rating it M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Payton

*Payton's POV*

"Come on Mom please." I practically beg my foster mom.

"Payton no you know I don't want you wrestling." She replies

"MO-OM! Come on I'm be on TNA with Dad!" I whine

"Okay fine." She says frowning, "just be careful okay."

She hugs me and this Mom-Daughter was ruined when Kurt walked in the room.

"Karen." He says coldly.

"Kurt." She replies with just as much coldness in her voice. Kurt turns to me and smiles.

"So you ready to go baby-girl?" he asks hugging me

"Sure am, and Dad please for the love of GOD…DO NOT CALL ME BABY-GIRL" I say.

"Right, right, right I know its 'Riot Gurl' I know! Jeeze." He says then mumbles something about kids these days.

"Oh like your any better Dad." I say smirking. He grins like a little kid.

"Let's go 'Riot Gurl'" he says pulling me to the awaiting car.

-At the TNA Arena-

"Payton what's a good lookin' young girl like you doing hanging out with a loser like Kurt angle?" Bubba Ray asks me. I smile and hug him. He was my real dad's best friend in WWF.

"He kidnapped me." I say hugging Devon.

"Why do I always have to be the bad guy?" My father asks

"I don't know." Bubba says. I catch a glimpse of blond hair.

"CHRISTIAN!!!!!" I scream running to hug him.

"OH MY GOD PAYTON!" he says hugging me back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm wrestling!"

"No way!" he exclaims

"Yes way."

"Rhyno this is Payton, My best friend." Christian says, "Pay this is Rhyno."

"I know!" I say shaking his hand.

"Christian, Rhyno you ready for tonight?" a sexy voice asks, I look up and stare into the eyes of the man I was told to hate.

"Yeah A.J they're ready." I say, "The question is, are you ready to get killed by Kurt Angle?"

"Who the hell are you?" A.J asks glaring.

"Payton Angle." I smirk and with that I walk back over to Kurt. We walk and I pass a dressing room and see Nash.

"NASH!" I say walking in.

"Payton is that you?" he asks

"In the flesh." I say smiling I notice Samoa Joe sitting next to Nash.

"Joe this is Payton. She's Kurt's foster child." Nash says hugging me. I hug him back. "Payton this is Joe."

"I know I'm a big fan." I say smiling. He smiles at me.

"So…. 'big sexy' what's been up?" I ask.

"You know staying sexy." He says with a laugh

"PAYTON!" I hear Kurt yell.

"Oops see you tonight in the ring big guy." I say hugging Nash again and running to find Kurt. I find him talking to Booker T. Ugh I hate that man with passion. I'll stay away until they're done talking.

"Payton?" I hear someone ask behind me. I turn around and standing there was my ex-boyfriend Petey Williams

"Petey?" I say hugging him.

"I can't believe your pops is letting you wrestle." Petey says as we pull apart.

"Dad always wanted me to wrestle it's my mom." I say smiling,

"Maybe we can tag sometime." He says smiling.

"I would like that." I say. We hug again and he walks off

"Whoa." I say walking over to Kurt forgetting all about Booker.

"Well, well, well Lookie here boys. It's little Payton Young." Booker says

"It's Angle now Booker." I say proudly.

"Oh that's right after you parents died Kurt and Karen took you in." Sharmell says smiling.

"yep." I say hugging Kurt, "he's been my dad ever since."

"Awww how touching." Booker says looking bored. His wife gives him a look and walks off.

"Baby now….." Booker says chasing after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

A.J. And Payton

-That night-

A.J was beating Kurt up after surprising him when he was winning against Christian Cage. I run out and grab a chair.

"Who is this?" I hear Mike ask.

"I don't know." The other says. I tap A.J on the shoulder and he turns around and I hit him with the chair causing him to fall down knocked out. I go over to Kurt and help him up. He grabs a mic.

"I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MEET MY DAUGHTER PAYTON!" he yells into the mic, "also known as Riot Gurl!"

I hug him and we leave the ring. Once at the top of the ramp I look back at A.J. His Beautiful eyes stared back at me in shock.

Once we were back in our dressing room Nash came into room and hugs me

"That was brilliant Chick-A-Dee!" he says using my father's nickname for me. He was the only one beside my father who could call me that.

"Thanks Uncle Kevin it means a lot coming from you" I say smiling "now dad can I go find Christian?!"

"I guess but be back by the time we leave." He says sighing. I squeal and hug him.

"Thank you daddy!" I say running off. I run to the corner and turn it only to hit someone.

"Oh my gosh I'm so, so, so sorry." I say looking up only to find a glaring A.J. Styles looking at me.

"I don't care who your dad is you little Bitch you better stay out of my way." A.J says pushing me

"Excuse me Styles?" I say raising my eyebrow.

"You heard me. Just wait until your dad gets hurt at the last man standing."

"Oh yeah well I'm sure my dad's going to kill you." I say pushing him.

"Oh yeah the only way he'll win is if Sting helps him." He says smirking. "You dad and sting are the same. Their asses."

I shove him up against the wall.

"Don't you ever talk about Sting like that? He's just in a state right now." I defend my favorite wrestler.

"So I can talk about your dad like that but I can't Sting? Wow now I know where your loyalties lie."

"You are such an ass. You know what I know you and my mom didn't do anything because I know my mom loves my dad….you just better stay-" he cut me off by kissing me.

"You talk too much." He says after pulling away. I touch my lips and stare at him.

"See you around 'Riot Gurl'" he says walking away leaving me in shock. I walk to Christian's locker room in awe.

"What's wrong Pay?" Christian asks

"Nothing I'm just tired." I say as A.J walks in. Christian looks at me. I shrug my shoulders.

"So Styles, how's your head?" I ask him smirking.

"It's been better thank you." He says glaring at me.

"Well you've done messed with my rents so I have to get some kind of revenge on you for ruining my life." I say

"You talk way too much, has anyone told you that?" he says smiling

"Yeah some people." I say getting up. I walk over to Christian and sit on his lap.

"Hey pay what are you doing this weekend?" He asks

"Well probably going to hang out with my friends why Cage?" I say nuzzling my face in his neck.

"Well I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out and catch up." Christian says smiling.

"Sure I'll talk dad into letting me steal his Lambo and I'll be over at like 12. Okay?"

"Sure! That's great." Christian says. I stand up and kiss him on the cheek.

"See you then, Christian!" I say walking out. I walk back to Kurt's dressing room and grab my bag.

"Ready to go Hun?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah dad let's go." I say smiling at him. We walk to his car and we drive to mom's house.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Crap what have I done?

-That Saturday-

I drove to Christian's 'American home' as he calls it. I knock on the door and A.J answers.

"What the hell do you want?" he asks.

"Here to see my baby's daddy." I say pushing past him and walking into Christian's room. He was asleep on his bed I get on the bed and crawl over to him.

"Chris." I say shaking him. He was dead so I walked out to sit by A.J at the counter.

"So it's just you and me huh?" I ask, he looks at me and nods.

"Yeah I guess it is." He says. We sit there in silence.

"Why did you kiss me?!" I ask. He looks at me in shock.

"I had to shut you up some how." He says smirking. "Why did you like it?"

"No!" I say quickly. A little too quickly.

"Are you sure?" A.J says pushing me up against the wall closing the gap between us quickly. His lips touched mine and soon we were making out on his bed. We hear an alarm go off and I get up and walk out to the kitchen, a few seconds later Christian comes out rubbing his head.

"About time." I say smiling at him.

"Payton, is it 12 already?" he yawns,

"Actually it's 12:45" I say smiling

"Oh my god! Really?"

"Yep I've been sitting here waiting for you to get up."

"Where was A.J.?" he asks

"Pansy hid in his room." I say smirking.

"God why you got to be so mean?" Christian asks.

"Because it's in my nature." I say smiling.

"Sure." He says smiling.

"I don't hear you complaining." I say smirking at him.

"Oh you know me I like 'um rough."

I walk over and hug him.

"Let's go!" I scream in his ear and run away. He chases after me and we get into the car and drive off into the mid-day sky.

-That Sunday at the ppv-

I started dancing to 'stupid girl' by pink, around my locker room. I knew I was singing to it. And I didn't care I had a match against the beautiful people with ODB. After 'stupid girl' 'Should've Said No' by Taylor swift came on. I stood on the bench walking on them as I sing.

"You should've Said No, you should've gone home. Should've though twice before you let it all go, should've known what, what you did with her would get back to me." I sing. I slip and about fell off the bench but someone catches me. I take my plugs out and turn around to face A.J.

"Thanks A.J." I say smiling.

"No problem Pay." He says returning my smile.

"PAYTON!" I hear my dad yell from a few locker rooms down. I look at A.J.

"Hide!" I say pushing him into the bathroom. I kiss him and run back out to the room and stretch. My dad walks in with ODB.

"Payton this is ODB." My father says, "ODB this is Payton."

"So you're the 'Riot Gurl' huh?" ODB asks.

"Why does everyone use my name with air quotes?" I ask. "But yes I am Riot Gurl."

"Well it's going to me a pleasure working with you tonight." She says sticking her hand out for me to shake it.

"Trust me it's a privilege to get in that ring with you." I say smiling and shaking her hand.

"I'll see you out there then." She says leaving. Once she's gone, I smiling at my dad.

"Daddy I just met ODB!" I squeal hugging him.

"I have to get ready for my match with Styles. I'll see you out there." He says kissing me on the cheek. He leave, once he's gone I walk into the bathroom to find A.J. smiling at me.

"What?" I ask. He doesn't say anything just pushes me up against the walk and starts kissing me. I kiss back with so much force it hurts. I hear the locker door open and I push him away just in time to hear JB the interviewer. I kiss A.J. again and walk out fixing my hair.

"Riot Gurl can we have a word?" JB asks

"Sure, what do you need?" I reply

"The beautiful people are known for bringing their paper bag into the ring to humiliate people are you worried about that?" he asks

"Not really." I say

"And why is that?"

"Because they can do whatever they want to me it won't bother me. I've survived a private high school full of conceited bitches so they won't be a bother." I say, "Now can you leave me alone I'm getting ready for the match."

"Sorry to have bothered you."

"It's okay I need a break anyway." I say as they leave. I sigh and lock my door and walk back to the bathroom.

"Do you think we could continue this without interruptions?" A.J. says smiling. I nod and pull him to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

Her First Match

-10 minutes later-

I'm at the stage watching A.J. get beat up by my dad. ODB next to me waiting for our match to start, it was right after my dad's.

"Hey Payton!" I hear a girl say I turn around and see Taylor Wilde.

"Ahh Taylor!" I scream hugging my best friend.

"It's been like months!" she smiles.

"I know." I say.

"I just wanted to say good luck out there today. I know you can beat them but they've got tricks up their panties."

"What happened to Sleeves?" I say causing Taylor to laugh. "So Tay?"

"Yeah Pay-Pay."

"Are they worse than Allison Carter?"

"They're like a Natalie Kinsman." She says smiling

"Oh god." I moan.

"Good luck." She says as my dad comes over to us. She leaves and my dad hugs me.

"Good luck out there baby girl." He says as A.J. walks from the circle he mouths good luck and walks to his locker room. The Beautiful people's music starts playing. 2 minutes later ODB's music plays. Another 2 minutes later 'Beast and the Harlot' By Avenged Sevenfold starts playing as I walk out. I see ODB waiting for me at the end of the so I walk down to her. I smile and we run and slide into the ring. Being in the six sides was awesome.

The match went back and forth. Angelina would hit ODB, ODB would drop kick her. Finally it was my time to shine. Angelina tagged Velvet in and I went towards her did an octopus and pinned her. ODB and My hands were raised; we walk back into the back.

"TAYLOR!" I scream hugging her. "I WON!!!!"

"I know I saw." She says hugging me. I smile and run off to find my dad. I found Christian first. I jump onto him causing him to fall onto the ground. He rolls over so I was straddling his hips,

"Why do you always end up on me?" he says,

"I WON!" I squeal hugging him. He smile and hugs back.

"That's great Pay."

"Am I interrupting something?" My dad asks, I jump up.

"Dad I won!!!" I squeal hugging him.

"I see that Hun." He says hugging me back.

"We have to Party!!!!" I scream running to Taylor.

"Let's go to the club." Taylor says grabbing Rhyno.

"Yeah come on Christian." I say pulling him.

"Just be careful." My dad says laughing at my eagerness.

-That night at the club-

I was dancing with Christian really not worried about anything when A.J walked in. he smiles to me from across the room I raise my glass at him.

"So how about you and I find a room all by ourselves, sweetheart." Some drunk says grabbing my ass.

"Umm how about no." I say. He pins me up against the bar. Someone pulls him off.

"She said no you sick pervert." A.J. says pushing him away. Then he turns to me "are you okay Payton?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I say hugging him, "thank you."

"Anything for you babe." He says smiling.

"Let's get out of here." I say smiling back.

"Where to M'lady?" he asks

"A hotel." I say he takes my hand and we leave. I send a text to everyone I came with.

Don't Worry About Me I'm With A Friend ~Pay-Pay!!!~

*at the hotel*

"So what do you want to do?" I ask.

"Lets watch a movie." A.J. replies kissing my head.

"Okay what do you have?"

"Juno, superman, Spiderman, X-man stuff like that."

"HA! I told Christian I'm not the only one!" I yell in victory.

"Only one what?"

"That loves marvel!" I say hugging him. I look into his eyes, he smiles at me.

"You know I'm supposed to hate you." I say to him.

"Let me guess? Your dad huh?"

"Yeah Kurt." I say looking down. He his finger to my chin and leans in to kiss me. I kiss him back just as Spiderman started.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Dancing With the Devil

*A Couple of Thursdays later*

"So who did you leave with Sunday night?" Christian asks. I look around and see Chris Sabin.

"Chris!" I say. He looks at me and I walk over to him.

"Please roll with me on this one I'll owe you big time" I whisper to him

"okay." He replies hugging me.

"So you left with Chris huh?" Christian says not convinced.

"Yeah she did Cage got a problem?" Chris says. I elbow him. He looks at me and smiles. "Your lucky M'lady loves you or it'd be the end for you."

"Chris shut up!" I say hugging him from the side. From the corner of my eye I see A.J. walk in I smile warmly.

"What are you smiling at Payton?" Christian asks. I shake my head.

"Yall's stupidity." I say walking off leaving Chris and Christian to argue.

I go to find A.J. only to find a very pissed father.

"Why did you miss 3 training sessions?" he asks pissed off.

"I was hanging out with some friends."

"I so don't want this to happen again Payton Lee Angle or I'm going to ban you from this arena."

"You can't do that!" I exclaim

"Maybe not legally but in parenthood I can do anything."

"I'm sorry daddy." I say frowning. "I won't miss anymore."

"I know you won't." he says I push past him and walk into my locker room to find A.J sitting on the bench. I lock the door and smile at him.

"Hey A.J." I say he looks up and smiles he stands up and pushes me up against the door kissing me. His mouth moves to my neck and starts kissing it. I arch my back and he grabs my ass. He lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. He walks over to the bench and lays me down on it.

"Not here, not now." I whisper in his ear. He looks at me and smiles

"okay." He says kissing me.

"Win tonight for me?" I say kissing him.

"Every time I win it's for you." He says breathing on my neck which turns me on. He knows this it's why he does it.

"That's good. Then when you lose who's it for?" I ask. He laughs

"I love you." He says for the first time since we started going out. I'm shocked at this.

"I……I love you too!" I say kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Mommy don't tell Daddy

*after the show*

I had to go up against Taylor, she won! I let her because I didn't want the title. Dad lost his gold medal to A.J. and he was pissed so I couldn't get away from him so I could celebrate with A.J. which pissed me off. So now this long silent ride to mom's house was really pissing me off. Tired of the silence I grab my I-pod and turn 'The Bird and the Worm' by the used on and turn it up knowing it'd piss him off even more. We get to mom's house and I get out and slam the door to his precious Mercedes. He gets out behind me.

"What is your problem?"

"I wanted to hang out with Chris and Alex but you pulled me to your damn car before I could." I snap at him and walking into the house I slam the door and lock it. I run upstairs and grab my phone. I call A.J

Me/A.J

Hey baby

Hey what's up?

Well Christian wanted me to go out but I couldn't without you

Awww I love you

You better so what are you doing tomorrow?

Training with the devil

Oh when?

4 in the afternoon.

Good I'll pick you up around eight

Okay…..for what?

Just something………

Okay I trust you.

Good I love you

I love you too.

*the next morning*

At eight A.J calls me and I run outside and get into the car. He kisses me and we drive off.

"Where are you taking me?" I ask

"A movie."

An hour later we were at a movie theater.

"You taking me to Iron man aren't you?!" I exclaim hugging him.

"Well if this is the reward for taking you out, I should have thought of this sooner." He says I kiss him.

"Damn strait" I say laughing. We walk into the movie theater with no care.

*around 2:30*

A.J dropped me off and I walk back into the house.

"Was that A.J?" my mom asks shock.

"Mom please don't tell dad!" I exclaim.

"Oh I won't Hun. You love him don't you?"

"More than anything in my life."

"Then follow your heart and don't listen to your dad."

"I love you mom."

"Love you too Payton." She says kissing my head.


	7. Chapter 7

This is For BournePriceless54! thanks for reading!!! :-)

Part 7

The Truth Comes out

*2 weeks later*

Joe and I became really good friends and I hang out with him every chance I got.

Dad attempted last week to get his gold back but lost his match last week so tonight he was going to try again and I knew it was going to end badly. I was in the back watching in anticipation as my dad walks out ready for the match. Taylor right next to me holding my hand and telling me it would be fine. She was the only one who knew about me and A.J. other than my mom because she walked in on us making out last week.

"Babe it's going to be fine." Taylor says to me.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to bother with them if either on loses." I say as A.J. comes out.

"When are you going to tell your dad?"

"When all this crap goes away." I say.

5 minutes later blood was coming from A.J.'s mouth and I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out there and cover A.J.'s battered body.

*Taylor's pov*

"Daddy stop" Payton says in tears, covering A.J.

"What the hell Payton?" Angle says.

"Just stop Please daddy I can't take it anymore!"

"Why do you care?" Angle says looking down at his daughter.

"Because daddy, I love him!" she says kissing A.J. on the top of the head.

"You what?" Kurt asks

"I. LOVE. HIM. Dad."

"No you cant he was with your mom." Kurt says pissed.

"NO HE WAS NOT DAD! Mom loves you can't you see that. She would cry herself to sleep because she thought you didn't love her anymore. She never once looked at another man before. I know your going to disown me dad but know this. You're the only one who believed in me. And I love you for it. But dad my love for A.J. is more than the bond I had with you."

"Fine but don't come running back when he hurts you." Kurt says leaving the arena. Payton helps A.J. up and he takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately.

*Payton's POV*

"Is it just me, or does it feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." A.J. says kissing me.

"yeah." I say pulling him even closer to me. "So how about you and me go back to my place tonight?"

"My place is closer." A.J. smirks.

"Whatever gets you closer to me faster." I say going in to kiss him as soon as he goes to close the gap I walk away.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

"Come and get me." I flirt. He smirks.

"You just wait until we get home." He threatens.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" I say smirking. He looks at me pleading. "That's right styles get ready."

"Oh I'm ready Payton!" he says smiling at me.

"Sure you are." I say still smirking. I walk in and change into different clothes and join A.J. in the lobby.

"I love you." He says. I smile

"I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

Taken!

*2 weeks later*

"A.J." I say as we enter the arena.

"Yeah babe?" he says looking at me.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"Babe it's going to be fine." He says as we get out of the car. JB was there wanting an interview.

"Payton."

"Yeah JB?" I ask

"Have you heard about Christian and Rhyno?" he says

"No what happened?" I say scared.

"Beer Money attacked them under your father's control."

"What the Hell?!" I say running off.

I stomp to my locker room pissed. A.J. comes in and hugs me. It calms me down a bit. But then I heard my father's voice on the T.V. Bad mouthing A.J.'s and Christian. That was it I grabbed my jacket and walked out to the ring where my father was.

-A.J.'s POV-

Payton stepped out of the circle with a mic she glared at her father.

"Dad this just goes to show how mature you are. Having your Goonies attack Christian and Rhyno. And the only reason they aren't retaliating is because I won't let them. I won't let them sink to your level."

"What do you mean my level?"

"I mean attacking people when unexpected. It just shows how scared you are to face them face to face."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah dad that's right and you wanna know what else-" James grabs her and throws her over his shoulder.

"You're coming with me Payton." He says taking Payton to a van and throwing her in it and taking her to some remote area.

I practically ran after the van but it drove off.

"GODAMNIT!" I yell falling to the ground. Chris Saben, Alex Shelly, and Joe came and got me.

"She's gone." I manage to say. I stand up in anger I march out to the ring and grab the mic.

"KURT FUCKING ANGLE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I scream. A minute later Kurt is in the ring and I was beating the hell out of him.

*the next Thursday* *fan's POV*

"Now it's been a week since Payton Angle was kidnapped by James Storm and we can tell the Fans are getting anxious to see if she's back."

"I know oh and here comes the culprit her own father Kurt angle. Let's see what he has to say for himself"

"So you guys are probably wondering how my daughter, Payton is doing. Well let's see shall we." Kurt says pointing to the screen. This fills with Payton tied up in a chair.

"DAD LET ME OUT!!!" she screams. Robert slaps her.

"Shut up, bitch!" he growls.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Payton snaps. "You just wait A.J.'s going to find out where I am and he's going to-" *smack*

"Didn't I say shut up?!" Robert replies. Then the screen went black.

"See that's what happens to people who piss me off." Kurt angle says.

"Well I don't know about you but that was hard to watch." The announcer says as A.J. Styles music starts playing and Him, Chris Saben, Alex Shelly, Rhyno, Taylor Wilde, Samoa Joe, and Christian Cage walked out. They get into the ring.

"Where is she Kurt?" A.J. says.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you?"

"Cut the shit Angle where is she?" Joe cuts in,

"She's with my friends." Kurt says smugly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY GIRLFRIEND?" A.J. yells

"She's getting what she deserves." Kurt says smirking. Christian, who had been quiet though the whole ordeal looked at him, and snatches the mic from Joe.

"Did you see her KURT DID YOU SEE PAYTON?! SHE LOOKED LIKE HELL!" he screams. "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU BUT LOVE A.J. MAYBE THEY ARE IN LOVE. IF I HAVE TO LIVE WITH IT THEN SO DO YOU DAMN IT! SO WHAT NOW WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE AND I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME IN 3 SECONDS I'M GOING TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU."

"Hmmm Christian it's tempting, but why don't you tell A.J. who my daughter lost her virginity to. Huh?" Kurt says

A.J. stares at Christian.

"That's not the point of tonight Kurt my best friend was kidnapped a week ago and damn it I want to know where she is."

"You want her go look for her." Kurt says walking out of the ring. Christian starts to go after him.

"Wait Christian…." A.J. says Christian rolls his eyes and turns to him. "What was he talking about?"

"Don't start okay A.J." Christian says.

"Answer the question."

"She was 18 and I was 20 okay it was just one night it didn't mean anything to her okay. And if your wondering if I still have feelings for her their just friendship feelings okay." Christian says. "Now can we focus on the task on hand? We have to find Payton."

"Sure." A.J. says glaring at the back of Christian's head.

"I guess what we just heard was that Christian and Payton had history." The announcer says.

"Yeah"

*backstage* *Christian's POV*

"Christian." I hear A.J. yell. I stop and turn to him

"Do you still have feelings for her?" He asks

"What kind of question is that?!" I exclaim, "Yeah I still have feelings for her. Any idiot can see that. I love her but I want her to be happy and she's happy with you not me."

I walk off and slam the door. God damn it Payton where are you?

I grab my phone and open it. I see the picture of us we took when we went to the beach. Then I had a message.

-I love you Christian always will *PAYPAY*-

I look at my phone in disbelief. I check the time. It was sent at 10:08 the exact time we crossed that line. She must have pre-set the text to send it at this time. I smile. It was before A.J. before I lost her.

-Payton's pov-

The room was dark I hadn't ate since last time dad was here. The only thing that kept me sane was the sound of the birds outside the four walls.

"What the hell, what did I say keep her here not starve her." I hear my dad yell. Then the smell of subway hit my nose.

"daddy." I rasp out. He walks in and unties me and hands me the sandwich.

"Look baby girl I know you hate me for this but it's for your own good." He says. I stare at him. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"My own good dad?" I say staring at the floor. "Dad do you really think that I'll leave A.J. because you demand it?"

"No I think he'll give up looking for you." My dad says smugly. "Now finish your damn sandwich."

I finish and he ties me back up.


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Giving Up

*2 weeks later* *A.J.'s POV*

"This is bullshit fighting isn't going to bring her back!!!!" I yell at Joe

"What do you suggest?" Joe asks. I look at him and frown. "No dude you can't give in."

"If it brings Payton back it's what I have to do." I say walking out to the ring.

"Wait dude!" Joe says.

I walk out to the six-sided ring and grab a mic.

"Kurt will you please come out here?" I say into the mic. His Music hit and he slowly walked out.

*fan's POV*

Kurt made his way to the ring and stand in front of A.J.

"You rang." He says.

"Please Kurt let her go I'll do anything." A.J. begs down on his knees.

"You really love her don't you?" Kurt asks finally realizing.

"Yeah Kurt more then my life it's self."

"And you said you do anything to get her back?"

"Anything." A.J. confirms

"Okay I'll let her go but you have to dump her."

"What?" An Astonished A.J. says

"That's right you have to break up with her."

"But…."

"No buts you want her back break up with her. You can't look at her, talk to her, or even think about her." Kurt smirks knowing he had won.

"Okay." A.J. whispers

"What?" Kurt says.

"OKAY JUST LET HER GO!!!" A.J. yells tears welling up in his eyes.

Kurt takes his phone out and calls James and tells him to let her go. Then he leaves A.J. alone in the ring. The screen flips to Christian Cage, who was looking hopeful.

- A week later-

*Payton's POV*

I ran into the arena and ran to find A.J. I find him talking to Joe.

"A.J.!" I yell he looks at me and frowns. Before I got a chance to walk over to him he walks away. Joe looks and me and mouths 'sorry' hurt written on my face I walk to Christian's locker room. I walk in, tears streaming down my face.

"PAYTON!" Christian yells hugging me like it was the last day we'd be together.

"Why won't he talk to me?" I cry. He looks at me and wipes the tears away.

"He told Kurt he wouldn't look, talk, or even thinks about you, in exchange for your freedom. After crying for about 10 minutes I storm out to the ring.

"KURT FUCKING ANGLE GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I yell into the mic.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

The Hospital

*Christian's POV* -From outside the circle watching the TV-

"You rang Payton." Kurt says smirking.

"I hate you." Payton says glaring at him "I love him Dad why can't you see that?!"

"Pay-"

"I'm not done! Growing up you told me I could date anyone as long as I was Happy. Well dad I was happy. You made him stop talking to me, I love him and just because you ruined your relationship doesn't mean you can ruin mine." Payton says crying,

Karen angle walks out and consoles Payton. She grabs the mic.

"Kurt I didn't think you could get any lower. But destroying your own daughter's happiness over something that didn't even happen? That's a new low. Even for you."

"If you and your daughter want to fall for a loser like him then so be it."

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM! KURT I LOVED YOU AND FOR SOME STRANGE REASON I STILL LOVE YOU!" Karen yells.

Kurt stares at her stunned.

Payton stands up and looks Kurt in his face.

"You were never my father!" she mutters. Kurt looks like he's been shot.

Payton gets out of the ring and walks backstage.

Once back in the back I walk towards her she looks at me weird and then faints.

*A.J.'s POV*

As I walked out of the hotel room my phone rings. It was Christian

_ME/__**Christian**_

_What's up?_

_**She confronted her dad and when she was going to the back she fainted**_

_Who?_

_**PAYTON! We're at the hospital now you have to come dude; you need to be here when she wakes up.**_

_Christian…._

_**IT'S EITHER COME NOW OR I'LL COME PICK YOU UP AND DRAG YOU HERE!**_

_I'm on my way._

_**Good bye**_

_Bye_

I get into my car and drive to the hospital. I stand at the door for about 20 minutes debating weather I should leave or go in. finally I walk in.

"Dude it's about time she's still out." Christians says from next to a crying Karen Angle.

"They think its coma." Taylor says with tears in her eyes

"What happened Again?" I ask.

"She confronted her dad and when she was going to the back she fainted" Taylor answers. "I was going to talk to her because she was really upset when you walked away from her."

I look down ashamed.

"Don't be ashamed A.J., go in there and talk to her tell her you're sorry, she loves you. My daughter has never felt this way about someone." Karen says speaking for the first time.

I smiles and walk in only to find Kurt looking at his daughter crying. Kurt looks up as I enter.

"I'm sorry." Kurt rasps. I stare at him in shock. Wondering if I was imagining this

"I'm sorry about everything I put you though A.J. I should have realized that my daughter loved you more than anything in the world." Kurt whips away the tears. "Now she hates me because I'm a Jackass. Take care of her A.J. will you? Please take care of her."

"I will." I say.

Kurt stands up and kisses Payton on the head and walks out. I sit down where he was just sitting. I take her hand it felt warm in mine.

"Pay-Pay….." I say as tears escape my eyes. "I'm sorry. I love you babe please come back to me. I don't know what I'd do without you here by my side."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but we're going to get something to eat do you want us to bring you something A.J.?" Taylor asks.

"Yeah just get me some chips." I tell her and she leaves.

"Please Payton, wake up." I say as a tear falls onto her porcelain skin.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

What happened that night?

*the next week*

Payton was still in a coma, the doctor did some tests and we were waiting for the results.

"Mr. and Mrs. Angle?" the doctor says. Kurt and Karen stand up. The doctor takes them aside and starts talking to them. Karen begins to cry so I think the worse. Taylor consoles me.

"She could be crying happy tears." She tries. Kurt walks over stunned and Karen in tears.

"She was pregnant." Kurt says looking at me. "Did you know that?"

"N…no, sir I swear." I say.

"What so you mean was?" Taylor asks

"She lost it when she fell." Karen says.

"How far along was she?" I hear Christian say.

"Seven weeks." Karen says, I remembered that night so perfectly

**^flashback to that night^**

**I was lying on the bed waiting for Payton to get done in the shower. She walked out with my robe on. I smile**

"**What's underneath?" I ask; she smirks.**

"**You have to take it off to find out." she says, I stand up and she runs into the hallway. I chase after her. She goes and round the couch and runs back to the room and on to the bed. I walk in with a grin on my face.**

"**Now you have no where to go." I say, she smirks again. She walks up to me.**

"**Who says I want to go anywhere." She whispers in my ear. I feel the robe slide off of her body. She gently helps me take my shirt off and next thing I know we're on the bed. My hands were exploring every inch of her body as we were making out. She bites my lip then shoves her tongue father down my throat. She struggles to undo my belt so I help. I get off the bed and take off my pants and boxers. I join her back in the bed, returning to what we were doing before. She smiles as she breaks the kiss and starts playing with me taking me into her mouth.**

"**Oh god Payton." I moan, she smiles as she quickens her pace. "Babe you're going to make me cum." **

**I pull her up to my face and start kissing her all over her body. My face inching to her tender spot, I start teasing her with my tongue. She moans which only turns me on more. So I quicken my pace, she pulls my face to hers and kisses me. She looked at me, lust and love in her eyes.**

"**Fuck me!" she moans I smile and get on top of her. I thrust into her. She winces at the pain. I look at her, she started at me, and she kisses me telling me she's fine. I start thrusting into her. With every thrust she arches her back. She moans my name and bites her bottom lip. With every passing moment I fell more and more in love with her.**

-Back to reality-

"A.J.!" Joe's voice comes.

"SPACE CADET ARE YOU THERE!!!" came Petey's voice.

"PETEY!" i yell staring at him

"What just seeing if your alive man." He says smiling.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" Taylor screamed. I looked up.

"No way!" I exclaim getting up and running to her room. She smiled up at Christian. Jealously raged trough me. I turned to leave but stop

"A.J.!" she exclaims, the look on her face 10 times better than the one Christian got.

"Payton please promise you'll never do that again." I say kissing her.

"I promise." She says kissing me again.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

Going off

-That next Thursday-

I slowly walked to the ring in my normal clothes. I grab a mic from some dude, and look around to all the fans. I put the mic up to my mouth.

"With everything that has happened over the past few months, I've decided I need to take a break from wrestling." I say into the mic, "I don't know when I'll be back but I promise I'll be back."

A.J.'s music starts and me makes his way down to the ring, he kisses and hugs me. We walk hand-in-hand back to the back and I say good-bye to everyone.

I walk to the car; I turn and take one last look to the arena and smile.

"I'll be back." I whisper, taking a breathe I get in my car and drive home. Mom was home when I got there.

"Baby girl you made the right choice." She says smiling, I look at her

"Do you think I made a right choice by not telling A.J. I'm leaving the country?" I ask

"That I don't agree with but it's your life Payton, you've let your father dictate your life, take your chance now." She says

"Oh mommy." I cry hugging her. I grab my suitcase

"Call me as soon as your plane touches down." She says handing me my plane ticket and my passport. I kiss her cheek.

"I will." I reply

"And have fun."

"Okay"

*4 hours later*

I step off the plane and look around grinning.

"Welcome to Paris, ma'am." The man at the front desk says

"Yes there should be a car for Payton Angle."

"Ah yes, a Volvo." He says. "It's the sliver one."

He hands me the keys and I walk out and find my shiny Volvo. I put my suitcase in my trunk and Call mom. I got her answering machine

"Hey mom, I made it. A Volvo really? Now I get to be that stupid shiny Volvo driver. Send dad and A.J. my love and talk to you later on." I hang my phone up and drive to my new life.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

The End….

-Tuesday morning.-2 months later-In an apartment building, In Paris, France-

I sat there and watched TNA on that Thursday on my computer. Pierre, my best friend, sat watching some French soap opera that he loved.

"How long has it been since you've been home?" he asks me

"Two months." I reply. I talked A.J. the day after I left and he understood why I left. I talked to him every night since then. I watched as the Mainevent mafia beat up Joe. I growled and Pierre laughed.

"Why don't you go home." he says smiling.

"I can't I promised A.J. I wouldn't come back until this stupid stuff was over." I reply

"Payton Delanie Angle!" Pierre says. I smile and look at him

"Yes……" I say.

"Go Home!" he says handing me a ticket for America.

"But Pierre?"

"Go this is your chance to end this thing. Go now!"

"I'll be back." I growl at him

"Hopefully just to visit."

"Am I really that much of a bother?" I ask

"No it's just that's where you belong, Payton, in that six sided ring that's where you belong."

"I know but Pierre, if I go back now I'll have to pick a side." I say, "And I know I'll pick frontline. And then dad will be against me."

"Why don't you pick Mainevent then?"

"BECAUSE THEY'VE HURT EVERYONE I'VE EVER CARED ABOUT." I yell. Pierre smirks.

"Then you know what you have to do." Is all he states?

"You're an ass you know that."

"You love me anyway." He says smiling

"Only because I feel sorry for you." I reply grinning

"Whatever."

-That next week- -Wednesday-

I walk into my mom's house.

"Mom!" I yell.

"PAYTON!?" she yells hugging me.

"I'm going back." Is all I said, she nodded knowing my intention. I go out back and grab my metal bat I used in baseball and swing it. I smirk as I walk to my car to make the drive I needed to take to get to Boston where TNA was.

-At TNA-

I was walking through the halls looking for my first victim; I smile as I hear Booker T talking to Sharmell…

I walk out from the shadows.

"Payton long time no see." Booker says I smile sweetly

"Not long enough Book." I say swinging the bat and hitting him he falls to the ground as I continue to beat him, I spit on him.

"That's For Petey, you ass!!!" I say, I jump at Sharmell and she screams.

I make my way to Jeff's office and walks in on Kurt and Jeff arguing the bloody bat i used to beat Booker in my hand.

"Payton!" my father and Jeff say at the same time. Kurt notices the bat.

"What did you use that for?" he asks, I smirk,

"Oh this??" I ask getting this evil grin on my face. Then I glare at my father. "Just evening out the playing field dad. You know all about that huh" He stares at her,

"Who….." dad says trailing off

"Jeff you might need someone else to participate in the booker T and rhino match tonight,"

Kurt stares.

"Seeing as in Booker won't be able to compete." i say smirking.

My father stares at me.

"What did you……" he says but stops.

"Dad you've unleashed something in me that shouldn't have been unleashed." Still he stares in shock,

"What's that you say? Yeah it's real, it's damn real? Well dad I'd watch your back because I've only got revenge for Petey, I have to have revenge for Bubba Ray, Joe and oh yeah Christian. And you don't know when I'm going to attack. So watch out." i take the bat and throw it at him.

I walk out; I walk past Nash and bump him.

"Watch your back asshole." I snap at him.

*the next week*

Next it was Kevin Nash's turn for Joe. I smirked as he backed away scared. I swing the lead pipe and it hits him. After he's all bloody I spit on him.

"That's for Joe." I say letting a single tear escape my eye. I walk back to the door and see A.J. who stares at me in shock.

He pulls me to the locker room. I sat down in a chair

"Why are you doing this?!" A.J. asks

"Because I've changed!" I say smirking

"I know you've change. You should have seen your face as you beat Nash up."

"If you don't like the change get out of my life."

"What?" A.J. exclaims,

"Go away! Don't look back just leave!" I yell, "On second thought I'll leave I've been wanting to leave anyway."

I stand up and walk to the ring.

"Looks like Payton wants to say something." Mike says

"Hey guys I just want you to be the first to know that I asked Jeff to release me from my contract and I'm leaving." I say, "I realize that by beating them I'm just sinking to their level and I'm so not like that so I'm following in Cage's example and leaving TNA for good."

I put the mic down and walk out, not looking back.

I get into my corvette and drive to WWE headquarters. Once there I walk to Vince's office, I knock.

"Come in." his voice comes in from the other side.

"Ah Ms. Angle I've been wondering when you would be here……………"

I smile as he hands me the contract. My thoughts only lingered once on A.J.'s face as i told him to leave. I throw those thought away and sign 'Payton Delanie Angle' on the dotted line.

"Welcome to the WWE family Payton."


End file.
